


Cornelia’s New King

by SorceressCecelia



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 1
Genre: Also pure pureness lol, F/M, Practice Fanfic, Probably just fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressCecelia/pseuds/SorceressCecelia
Summary: Zest is coordinated as the new king of Cornelia.My first fanfic, so this was a bit of a practice one. :P
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Sarah, Zest/Sarah





	Cornelia’s New King

Upon defeating Chaos, Zest and his allies, Sauber, Daewoo, and Floe, returned to their current time.   
They had been greeted by those who they helped on their journey, and even Garland himself. 

Soon after returning, Sarah and Zest starting becoming closer and closer. She was grateful for his help, and he, being the noble man he was, would always make sure that she was content.

All of this came together as Zest had proposed to Sarah. She said yes, which allowed him to inherit the position as king of Cornelia.

“Zest!” Sarah called out in the early morning, “You have to get up. You’ve slept in too late.”

“Just five more minutes...” Zest replied sleepily.

Sarah sighs, “If I give you five more minutes you’re going to only sleep in more. Come on, today is a big day for us!”

After saying what she did, Zest began to perk up. “Hm, what is today?” He says while rubbing his eyes.

“It’s the day you officially are crowned as king. Father has already gotten everything prepared, so you should go see him.”

“I see, then I shall do so.” Zest then gets out of bed and walks towards Sarah, kissing her on the forehead lightly as well. “Fufu, I often times forget just how beautiful you are.” 

Zest then leaves to go meet with the stylists. They dress him in a knightly outfit that exudes a sense of nobility. While he is being crowned king, he believes his job as the Warrior of Light is of the upmost importance, and plans to have a traditional Accolade performed as well, binding him to Sarah as her knight. 

Some time passes, and Zest enters the Cornelia throne room, and arrives before the throne. He then nobility kneels in front of Sarah, lowering his head as she holds a sword towards him. 

While Sarah was a bit unsteady, she had performed the Accolade, and then King Cornelia had appeared. He then put the Cornelian crown on Zest.

“Zest, you may lift your head. For you are now King Zest of Cornelia.” 

Zest does so, and stands up proudly as well.

“With my blade in hand and courage in heart, I shall serve as king of Cornelia for years to come. I will allow this land to forever prosper.”

After saying his speech, not just those attending the coronation, but seemingly all of Cornelia had cheered in celebration of a man who they had considered their savior becoming hero. 

With Sarah by his side and a selfless devotion to his people, the kingdom of Cornelia was guaranteed to flourish for decades.


End file.
